


every love is new

by meredyd



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Future Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredyd/pseuds/meredyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her life has been good. Her children are grown. Today she is going to the western Earth Nations to meet a child who is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every love is new

Her Esteemed Honor, The Lady Asami Sato, Consort of Avatar Korra, CEO of Future Industries, is a very old woman.

To her surprise, she does not feel old. More tired, slower to move, but still vital. Asami has spent so much time on the day-to-day, on the futures of other people and students and machines, that to find herself in her own future is an adventure she savors. Her life has been good. Her children are grown. Today she is going to the western Earth Nations to meet a child who is not.

She has spent the past few weeks fending off offers of accompaniment that are kindly meant, but she will travel on her own. She takes the trains more often than her Satomobiles now, one of the few losses she is not willing to concede with grace. Outside the windows the city rushes by, rebuilt and gleaming. Asami adjusts her scarf and asks the attendant for a cup of tea when he passes. For a half-second he recognizes her but something stops him short of acknowledging it. 

.

In an unremarkable town full of low-rising wooden houses, Asami walks. Her muscles are stiff from the hours aboard, but she also wants to look. Which trees will he climb? Will she swim in that lake? What food stalls will they frequent with their friends? Is this a place where a child will be happy? But of course, children can be happy anywhere, and there is no way of knowing. That’s not her job, not anymore. 

It doesn’t take her long to find. There is a lantern placed in front of this home and no others on this street shaped into a delicate white lotus. 

She can hear footsteps. She knocks on the door.


End file.
